Test programs are routinely used to evaluate prototypes of products or products manufactured in high volume with respect to specifications defined by product developers or customers. Newly developed or modified test programs may occasionally fail during initial periods of trial, often for unknown reasons. The search for the root cause(s) of one or more errors in a test program may turn out to be complex and time-consuming. It is important that failing tests are identified as early as possible to be able to quickly address the root causes of failure.